Sticky Situation
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie figures Materia can solve her latest issue with Reno. Reffie oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Sticky Situation

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy! Please R&R.

Yuffie was annoyed. And not just because her favorite cartoon had been bumped from it's weekly time spot. No, what was annoying Yuffie even more than that was the fact that her boyfriend spent more time at work than he did with her.

She had racked her brain for hours trying to come up with a solution when her mind came upon what it was usually so obsessed with: Materia.

Maybe something could be done to solve her annoyance.

* * *

The next day, while Reno was at his cubicle lazily getting his work done, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Yuffie with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey Reno! Thought I'd stop by and surprise you. Surprise!" Reno grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks babe...but Tseng's gonna have my ass if I don't get started on this paperwork."

Yuffie scowled at that and she withdrew a Materia that was rainbow colored, activating it. A flash of light covered the both of them and when it vanished Reno tried to pull away from Yuffie.

His arm wouldn't budge from it's position.

"Turkey let go!"

"I can't!" Reno yelled back. Yuffie tried to pry him away only to get the same result.

"What the hell was that Materia?" Reno asked.

"I don't know! I thought it would solve an issue I have with you!" Yuffie shot back. Before Reno could respond, Elena walked in and took notice of the way Reno was holding onto Yuffie.

"Honestly Reno, could you act more professional when you're on the clock?"

"I can't help it Laney, I'm stuck like this."

Elena gave a snort at that and came closer, putting a hand on Yuffie's shoulder to lead her away.

However the blonde soon felt odd and tried to pull her hand away from the ninja's shoulder.

She was stuck.

"What am I going to do? I have paperwork to do and calls to make plus who knows what Tseng will-"

"Laney, calm down." Reno ordered, his tone that of a superior addressing his subordinate. Elena shut up in a moment.

"Now we're going to go to Tseng and figure out a way to get unstuck, got it?" Elena nodded and Reno started to move, the women nearly being dragged after him.

"Reno stop it!" Yuffie roared. Once Reno had done so, the ninja positioned herself and then started walking. "That's better."

Of course Elena and Reno didn't think so as they were starting to get dragged by the brunette.

"Wait a minute. Let's just try moving together, alright?"

Reno and Yuffie looked at each other and then back at Elena.

Ten minutes later, along with several curses and stepped on feet, the trio made their way to Tseng's office. Once the raven haired head of the Turks had been informed that this wasn't a joke, he rubbed his temples.

"Quarantine," was all he said.

And soon enough the three were led to a stark white room near one of the labs.

After an hour or two of being poked and prodded by various instruments the scientists concluded that they were stuck due to a spell polymer that would wear off after a day. Once the eggheads had left, Reno turned to Yuffie.

"Why did you use that Materia in the first place? You mentioned something about an issue, what is it?"

Yuffie met his gaze then and gestured back towards the offices they had left.

"You spend more time at work then you do with me," she said calmly.

"Reno!" Elena chided, earning her a glare from the redhead.

"Yuffie," Reno said, returning to the ninja, "I work so hard because I needed money for something."

"For what?" Yuffie asked.

"Elena, could you reach inside my right coat pocket?" Elena nodded and did as she was asked, finding a velvet box. Gasping, she handed it to Yuffie who opened it up.

"I know this isn't exactly the most conventional way to ask but will you marry me Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"Oh my gosh!" Elena squealed, bouncing up and down. Of course this caused the other two to go along with her motions involuntarily and Elena blushed as they glared at her. "Sorry..."

Yuffie then hugged Reno as best she could and nodded, the two kissing in the most awkward yet romantic fashion the blonde had ever witnessed.

* * *

Later that evening, after the three bonded companions made it to Reno and Yuffie's apartment and after a messy dinner Yuffie and Reno headed for bed.

Elena was beside Yuffie on her left while Reno was on the ninja's right.

"Good night you two," Elena said, drifting off to slumber.

Yuffie and Reno didn't go to sleep quite so quickly, instead choosing to cuddle and kiss for half an hour until sleep claimed them as well.

Unfortunately, Elena snored louder than a Behemoth could roar so it wasn't a restless slumber.

* * *

Sunlight landed on Elena's face and caused her to open her eyes. Panic momentarily overwhelmed her when she saw Yuffie sleeping beside her but then the female Turk remembered just what had transpired yesterday.

She then lifted her hand from Yuffie's shoulder and smiled when it came away. Sneaking out the bedroom door, Elena gave one last look at the engaged couple and smiled widely.

They were perfect for each other, she thought to herself.


End file.
